


Jades Birthday Surprise.

by Purple_Galaxys_Arts



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Creepypasta, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Galaxys_Arts/pseuds/Purple_Galaxys_Arts
Summary: Todays Jades 21st birthday and Toby plans a party for her! So he takes her out for the day while everyone sets up the party.





	Jades Birthday Surprise.

As the sun light shined through the window Jade groaned as she rolled over in hopes that her boyfriend would sheild her from the sun rays, reaching over to grab him Jades hand hit nothing but the mattress.  
"Wha?" Jade groaned as she opened her eyes to see that the bed was empty, even though Tody did go to bed with her last night, she then sat up in hopes of hearing the shower in her bedrooms bathroom.  
Jades ears was met with only silence which was odd for the home since someone was always doing something. Getting up Jade changed into her causal outfit, did her regular bathroom things, then walked out of her room to see no one. Jades eyebrows furrowed in annoyances as she decided to go on a hunt for the other patrons of the house, starting her hunt in the kitchen.

Upon walking into the kitchen Jade was met with various shouts of 'surprise' and 'Happy Birthday' from her friends and house members.  
"Ha, holy shit you guys! Thanks! And thanks for the heart attack!" Jade said with a giggle as she felt her cheeks turning red from having the attention on her.  
"About time you woke up, thought I would have to go send someone to wake you up." Slendy said with a small chuckle.  
Jade only laughed as she looked around at everyone, yet she didn't see Toby and that worried her a bit, she saw Masky and Hoodie so they didn't have a job or anything.  
"Ah don't worry about pretty boy!" Jeff shouted as he walked over to Jade, "He's getting some stuff together." Jeff said with a small laugh.

"I'm starting to rethink on who I want help with for later." EJ said, his hand on his mask as he slightly shook his head.  
"Ah lighten up Jacky! Besides I'm the best one you got for help!" Jeff said with his forever grin getting wider.  
Before Jack said anything Toby walked in behind Jade wrapping his arms around her, then leaning down to her ear and whispering a soft 'Happy Birthday' causing her to smile and giggle as she looked up at him.  
"You two better not spoil anything." Toby said as he looked up at Jeff and Jack, his head resting on top of Jades.  
"Don't look at me! Jeffs the blabber mouth!" EJ said pointing to Jeff who crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out.

"Well, before someone spoils something I'm gonna go ahead and spoil the birthday girl." Toby said with a soft laugh as he swayed back and forth with Jade.  
"You know what we told you, right Toby?" Masky asked, his arms crossed as he watched the two.  
"Yes I know the rules! Drive the speed limit, wear a belt, and don't give the cops a reason to pull you over. I know this Masky!" Toby said with a small laugh as Hoodie tossed Toby the car keys, which he caught.  
"Where we goin'?" Jade asked with a small smirk as she poked Tobys cheek, causing the male to chuckle.  
"I did have some places planned, but you can throw in a few." Toby said as the two started their way for the door,  
"Be back before lunch!" Slender shouted as the two shut the door.

Toby and Jade had to walk the well known trails of Rosswood park to reach the main area where the parking lot was to get to the car, but this gave the two the time to talk with one another.  
"So, is that why you're not wearing your normal get up?" Jade asked as she looked at Toby, seeing that he was wearing a lime green t-shirt with a white undershirt and old jeans with a few rips in the knees as well as a pare of grey converses.  
Toby looked at Jade with a smile,  
"Well du, can't let people know who I am num num." Toby said with his smile turning to a smirk, "Like you always wear different outfits to hunt the sinners." Toby said with a laugh and earned himself a playful bumb from Jade as she too giggled.  
As they reached the open area into the park they walked over to the car, Toby unlocking it as they climbed in, shutting the doors Toby then looked to Jade,  
"Where do you wanna go, Birthday girl?" Toby asked with a smile as he sat back in his seat.  
Snapping her belt in Jade looked up at Toby, her cheeks turning red as she let a small laugh out and hid her face with her hands,  
"Fuck I feel so nervous! Like I'm going on my first date or something!" Jade said laughing as she peaked between her fingers to look at Toby,  
"Let's start with breakfast." Toby said with a chuckle as he snapped his belt in and started the car.

After breakfast Jade and Toby then went to various areas that Jade, and both of them, enjoyed. When it was getting close to lunch time they started their way home, as Jade sat crisscross in her seat a small giggle escaped, her head facing to look out her window.  
"What are you giggling about, birthday girl?" Toby asked as he took a glance at Jade before looking back to the road.  
Jade let a hum escape as she looked at Toby and smiled,  
"Oh nothing, just thinking about what the rest of the day might hold." Jade said as she reached over and gently pat Tobys arm, smiling Toby took her hand in his and held it as they interlocked their fingers together.  
"The rest of the day hold more surprises, my love bug, and I think you'll enjoy em." Toby said as he gently rubbed his thumb over Jades knuckles, causing her to smile as she looked at Toby before looking back out her window.

When reaching the park the two stepped out of the car, Toby making sure to lock it twice, the two made their way back to the house as they walked the trails. Jade taking this as a chance to try and get Toby to spill about a few surprises he had planned.  
"So you said you had surprises planned right?" Jade asked as she kicked a small rock up ahead of them.  
Toby smirked, already knowing the newly 21 year olds plan and tricks,  
"Yeah, a few surprises. But I'm not spilling em, babe." Toby said with a grin as he tucked his hands in his jean pockets.  
"Aw pretty please baby! Come on I wanna know." Jade said as she gave her sad puppy dog eyed look, this only causing Toby to snicker and shake his head.

"You really wanna know?" Toby asked as he looked at Jade, who nodded with a happy smile, "You really really wanna know?" Toby asked again as he stopped walking this time, Jade did as well.  
Toby leaned in close to Jade, causing the 21 year old to blush as she slightly leaned back, feeling Tobys lips so close to hers as she closed her eyes in hopes of getting a kiss.  
"You'll know when we get to the house." Toby whispered with a small chuckle as he stole a kiss from Jade and rushed ahead with a laugh, glancing back to see Jade standing their, a flustered mess.  
"Toby Rogers I swear you are a piece of work!" Jade shouted, her cheeks a hue of pink as she rushed to catch up with the male, bumbing into him in a playful manner as she held his hand and muttered under breath.  
"I'm a one of a kind, baby!" Toby said as he wrapped his arm around Jade and laughed, causing her to giggle at the playful mood he was in.

When the two were far enough down the trail they started their walk off trail through the woods to reach the house. Toby still having his arm wrapped around Jade so she wouldn't trip over the fallen tree branches or rocks.  
"So Love bug." Toby started, being careful of a rock that seemed to always trip him on the route he took several times, "Anything special you want for your birthday?" Toby asked just as he tripped and stummbled over that rock, causing him to curse under his breath.  
Jade held her arm up in front of Toby so he wouldn't fall, causing her to giggle,  
"For my boyfriend not to fall and hopefully not take me with him!" Jade said smiling, "But what I really want? Nothing in particular. I'm 21, nothing strikes me as a 'oh shiny gimme gimme' like when I was a kid. But I'll be happy with my friends and the party my super cool boyfriend threw for me." Jade said with her signature smile as she looked up at Toby.  
"Hu, I wonder who this super cool boyfriend is." Toby said earing a playful punch from Jade and a giggle.

As the woods started to thin into a clearing the two knew they were close to the house,  
"Can I at least have a hint at what I should expect?" Jade spoke up as she looked at Toby.  
Before Toby could speak Jade stepped in front of him, her giving him those puppy dog eyes of hers again. Toby could only chuckle at the female in front of him,  
"Well now, if I told you it'd only ruin the surprise, love bug. Now wipe that sad puppy look off your face." Toby said as he gently grabbed Jades chin and gave her head a little shake before he started walking again.  
"For someone who's 21 and nothing 'oh gimme gimmes' you anymore you really wanna know about your party." Toby said with a laugh as he looked to see Jade walking beside him again.  
"Well I just wanna know." Jade said as she felt Tobys arm wrap around her again,  
"I know my love bug, and look theres the house. We're almost there." Toby said with a slight chuckle as he felt Jade huff.

When reaching the porch Toby gently covered Jades eyes with his hands, he could feel her body tense for a second before she relaxed, knowing she trusted Toby. The door opened, Toby telling Jade to slowly start walking, she did and with his guidance he slowly brought her to the kicthen, Jade felt Tobys hands leave her face and rest on her shoulders.  
"Open your eyes love bug." Toby whispered in Jades ear, causing her to shiver at the sudden closeness as she then opened her eyes.  
"Surprise!" Everyone shouted, someone shouting "This is deja vu!" Causing a few laughs and giggles, Jade could only smile as this time their was a few balloons some streamers and a cake.  
Again Jade felt her cheeks turn red as a shy laugh escaped the young woman,  
"Ey! Thanks again! At least this time I didn't get a heart attack along with it!" Jade said as she walked over and looked at the cake.

The cake was round with pink frosting and written on it in white frosting said 'Happy 21st Birthday Jade!' With beautiful cursive writing.  
"Okay who made the cake? This is way to pretty!" Jade said as she look among her friends.  
"I helped EJ girly," Jane said as she stepped over and leaned agaisnt the counter, "Jeff wouldn't keep his mitts off the champagne so they called me over to help." Jane finished, smiling behind her porcelain mask.  
"It's beautiful, thank you both. It's a shame we gotta eat it." Jade said as she slid her finger across the bottom of yhe cake to taste the frosting.  
"It's not like we can't make another." EJ said as he leaned agaisnt the wall, "We made that one cause you can barely taste the champaign in it." EJ said with a grin.

"When can we eat it?!" Someone shouted, "As soon as we sing to the birthday girl and she blows out the candles." Jane said as she carefully placed the candles 2 and 1 in a careful and neat manner.  
"Oh no, no, that's not necessary." Jade said, her cheeks turnning red, yet Toby rushed behind her as he carefully grabbed her wrist and crossed her arms.  
"Toby no!" Jade shouted as she tried to wiggle away, "Quick! Someone light it and start singing!" Toby shouted as he laughed and held tight to his wiggling girlfriend.  
Masky rushed over, a grin under his mask, as he lit the candles, Slender turned the lights off as everyone starting singing Happy Birthday to Jade.  
The 21 year olds face was a pure red as she tried to hide her face, especially since Hoodie was recording this like he did everything else.

As everyone finished singing Toby carefully let go of Jade as he leaned down and whispered softly in her ear,  
"Happy Birthday love bug. Make a wish and blow out the candles." Toby whispered as he took a step back.  
With her face pure red Jade stepped up to her cake, she closed her eyes as she then blew the candles out, everyone letting out soft cheers as the lights flipped back on. As Jane removed the candles Masky walked over as he started to cut the cake, handing Jade the first piece as he told her happy birthday then handed everyone else a piece. Smiling Jade took a bite as she hummed at the fluffy and sweet taste the cake had, she looked as Hoodie stepped over to record her, with her face a slight pink she smiled and waved yet jumped when something cold was wiped across her face, Jade looked to see Toby laughing, his finger being covered in the pink frosting,  
"Oh Toby Rogers you are in so much trouble!" Jade shouted with a smirk as she got as much frosting off her cake and ran after Toby as he took off running, laughing in the process.  
"Yep, never a dull moment in this household." Slender said as he, giving himself a mouth, ate the piece of cake he had.


End file.
